Microfusion cell (Fallout: New Vegas)
|item name2 =Microfusion cell, bulk |weight2 =0 |weight hardcore2 =0.1 |value2 =0 |baseid2 = |item name3 =Microfusion cell, max charge |weight3 =0 |weight hardcore3 =0.1 |value3 =5 |baseid3 = |item name4 =Microfusion cell, over charge |weight4 =0 |weight hardcore4 =0.1 |value4 =5 |baseid4 = |item name5 =Microfusion cell, optimized |weight5 =0 |weight hardcore5 =0.06 |value5 =3 |baseid5 = }} The microfusion cell is a type of ammunition in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The microfusion cell is a medium-sized energy production unit, a self-contained fusion plant used as ammunition for energy weapons. It is the primary energy source for rifle-type energy weapons, and is commonly available within the Mojave Wasteland. Microfusion cells are more powerful than energy cells, but are less capable of rapid discharge than electron charge packs. Microfusion cells can also be rigged into improvised grenade weapons. Weapons using this ammunition * LAER ** Elijah's advanced LAER * Laser rifle ** AER14 prototype * MFC cluster (Mad Bomber) (GRA) * MFC grenade (Mad Bomber) (GRA) * Multiplas rifle * Plasma caster ** The Smitty Special (GRA) * Plasma rifle ** Q-35 matter modulator * Tri-beam laser rifle ** Tri-beam laser rifle (GRA) }} Production Recycling After firing, there is a chance that spent microfusion cells will turn into drained microfusion cells. These are automatically placed in the player character's inventory. Drained microfusion cells can then be recycled back into usable ammunition at a workbench. Conversion Conversion (type) Microfusion cells can be converted into, and from, other energy weapon ammunition types (i.e. electron charge packs and energy cells) at a workbench, with the appropriate Science skill. Conversion (variant) The player can also pool charges from good cells together to make more powerful variants, which improve damage and bypass more of an enemy's DT, but burn out weapon components faster. : ¹ Due to Vigilant Recycler having Science 70 as a pre-requisite, none of the Optimized recipes can be made at the skill listed in the workbench. Variants Microfusion cell, bulk Bulk microfusion cells carry less charge than standard microfusion cells, but are substantially cheaper to compensate. The reduced charge results in 85% damage, but also reduces the strain on the weapon to 85% as well. Microfusion cell, over charge Over charged microfusion cells gives a damage multiplier of (x1.25 or 125%) and negates 5 points of an opponent's Damage Threshold. This comes at the cost of having the weapon deteriorate at a faster rate (x1.50 or 150%). Microfusion cell, max charge The max charged version of the microfusion cell deals the highest possible damage (x 1.5 or 150%) at the expense of highly increased weapon degradation (x 2.50 or 250%). Using this ammunition type also negates 10 points of an opponent's Damage Threshold. Microfusion cell, optimized Added in the add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal, this sub-type causes 30% more damage, penetrates armor more effectively, and weighs less than the standard microfusion cell. The only drawback is a slight increase in weapon degradation. It requires Vigilant Recycler and can only be crafted at a workbench. This type of cell is superior to overcharged cells. Comparison Locations * A large stockpile of microfusion cells can be found at REPCONN headquarters, behind a locked door (Lockpick 50) on the first floor. Over 600 microfusion cells can be found throughout the building. * Quartermaster Bardon in the Hoover Dam offices stocks large quantities. * The Great Khan armorer, southeast of Red Rock Canyon stocks large quantities. * Hidden Valley bunker. If the Courier gains accepted status or higher with the Brotherhood of Steel, they will be approached by a BoS initiate telling them that they have placed recycled ammunition in a box at the bottom of the entrance stairs into the L1 area. The box will be replenished randomly with microfusion cells, electron charge packs and small energy cells whenever the Courier enters L1, providing a continuous supply of energy weapons ammunition. * The Silver Rush sells very large quantities, and also has a lot of the ammo "on display", that can be stolen. * Having an NCR emergency radio, and an Energy Weapons skill higher than the Guns skill, will allow for the calling for a supply crate which usually contains an amount of microfusion cells. * In Vault 22, over 100 microfusion cells can be found in the reactor room, inside two lockers in the common areas. * Magnetohydraulics complex - 260 at the bottom of the underwater section. * Campanas del Sol - 80 in an open tool cabinet, small ruined room with crates and shelves, on the 2nd second floor, west side. *Cliff Briscoe in the Dino Bite gift shop sometimes stocks large quantities. Notes * Microfusion cells are used by 12 different weapons, the largest number for any ammunition type in Fallout: New Vegas. * The in-game mechanics of the microfusion cells are somewhat inconsistent. For instance, the Holorifle visibly uses one microfusion cell per shot (the courier visibly loads a microfusion cell into the tube magazine for each shot fired) while the Laser Rifle is visibly loaded with one microfusion cell and is removed after 24 shots are fired, expelling 24 microfusion cells in the inventory. Furthermore, the Gauss rifle is visibly loaded with one microfusion cell and is fired but expels 5 microfusion cells from the inventory. * In Hardcore mode, they are very heavy when carried in bulk, as 10 of them weigh 1 pound. *Rigged shotguns use a microfusion cell as a power source. *According to writing on the side, the cell is apparently capable of outputting 1040.8 DC volts. This is incorrectly labeled as "Capacity." The capacity of a power source (that is, the amount of electrical energy it can contain) is properly measured in coulombs, not volts. Category:Fallout: New Vegas ammunition Category:Fallout: New Vegas craftable ammunition Category:Gun Runners' Arsenal ammunition ru:Микроядерная батарея (Fallout: New Vegas)